Dimethicone compounds conform to the following structure:

Silicone fluids, also called silicone oils, or simple silicone are sold by their viscosity and range from 0.65 cst to 1,000,000 cst. If blending two different viscosity fluids does not make the product the viscosity is related to molecular weight. The viscosity allows for an approximate calculation of the value of “n”. The data is shown below.
Viscosity 25 C.ApproximateApproximate(Centistokes)Molecular Weight“n” ValueCompound58009MD9M503,78053MD53M1006,00085MD85M2009,430127MD127M35013,650185MD185M50017,350230MD230M1,00028,000375MD375M10,00067,700910MD910M60,000116,5001,570MD1570M100,000139,0501,875MD1875M
One difficulty that is encountered is that these materials are insoluble in oils, water and in fluoro compounds.
This complication has resulted in difficulty in getting the properties of silicone, including spreadability and feel into systems that contain water or oil.
Molecules that contain water soluble, oil soluble and silicone soluble groups contain in one molecule three mutually insoluble groups. The concept of “hydrophilic and “hydrophobic” is related to water soluble, and in systems containing silicone needs to be expanded to include silicone compounds.
Hydrophilic (water loving)Hydrophobic (water hating)Oleophilic (oil loving)Oleophobic (oil hating)Siliphilic (silicone loving)Siliphobic (silicone hating)
The way to improve solubility of silicone compounds in other types of solvents is to make molecules that contain silicone groups and groups soluble in the other solvent. Such molecules are amphilic, and have desirable properties.
To make a molecule soluble in oils, an oil soluble alkyl group is reacted onto the silicone backbone. A typical structure is shown:
wherein:    R is —(CH2)m—CH3;    m is an integer ranging from 7 to 44.
Some of the undesirable attributes of these products include:
1. They are based upon alpha olefin, CH2═CH—(CH2)m-2—CH3, an impure substance and can contain up to 20% unreactive alkane CH3—(CH2)m-1—CH3.
2. The alkyl group contains no polar groups making them of limited application is solubilizing organic materials that have polarity.
The present invention overcomes these problems and offers unique cosmetic aesthetics by replacing the alkyl group with an alkyl ether group. The raw material used to make the compounds of the present invention are vinyl ethers. They are pure materials (contain no alkane) and have a polar oxygen atom present in the backbone. They satisfy a long felt need n the industry for a chemically pure, polar oil soluble product.
The vinyl ethers useful as raw materials for the synthesis of the compounds of the present invention conform to the following structure:CH2═CH—O—(CH2)zCH3 
These compounds are made by the reaction of the alcohol (which is natural, derived from triglycerides) with acetylene. The chemistry is referred to as Reppe chemistry and is the topic of U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,335 issued to Reppe Dec. 8, 1934, incorporated herein by reference.
The reaction is applicable to both aliphatic and aromatic alcohols, primary and secondary alcohols, and phenols. Potassium hydroxide is employed as the catalyst. Ethers and esters and secondary amines also react with acetylene under pressure. For example, the reaction between methyl alcohol and acetylene goes very smoothly at about 200° C. to give methyl vinyl ether in the presence of KOH:

Additional patents related to this chemistry to Reppe include    U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,108 entitled Production of Vinyl Ethers;    U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,927 entitled Production of Vinyl Ethers;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,869 entitled Production of Vinyl Ether;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,076 entitled Producing Vinyl Ethers, all incorporated herein by reference.
These materials have been heretofore not attached to silicone to make the polymers of the present invention addressing the long felt need in the personal care market and providing the desirable unexpected benefits described above.